


The Screaming in his Head

by few_proud_emotional



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/few_proud_emotional/pseuds/few_proud_emotional
Summary: Even after a concert, the screaming in Tyler’s head doesn’t stop. It never does.One voice has consumed his life for as long as he can remember: Blurryface.





	

Tyler closes his eyes as he rests his head against the cold concrete wall of the dark backstage hall way; the sound of his thumping heartbeat drowning out the voices of the screaming fans chanting for an encore. He feels a firm hand land on his shoulder, giving a slight squeeze.

“Hey man, you okay?”

Tyler lifts his head and opens his eyes to reveal Josh. He quickly changes his posture and grins, returning Josh’s gesture by giving him a pat on his back before speaking.

“Of course! Can you hear them? We better get back out there!"

Tyler turns to walk on stage in an attempt to ignore any further questioning and hopes Josh follows.

He sits at his piano, takes a deep breath, steadies his trembling hands and begins to sing.

 

_I know_

_Where you stand_

_Silent_

_In the trees_

_And that’s_

_Where I am_

_Silent In the trees_

 

\---|---|---|---

 

Even after the concert, the screaming in Tyler’s head doesn’t stop. It never does.

One voice has consumed his life for as long as he can remember: **Blurryface.**


End file.
